Je t'aime - Two Shot RivaMika
by Aetanih Sheilyas
Summary: Un besoin de tendresse et d'attention que Levi comprendra rapidement et à laquelle il répondra.
1. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime**

Les fins rideaux de soie ondulaient délicatement au grès du zéphyr. Il lui apportait le doux parfum d'automne qui s'installait doucement dans la campagne. Il caressait chaque parcelle nue de sa peau d'albâtre, faisait ondoyer la fine chemise la recouvrant et faisait voleter ses mèches ébènes autour de son visage.

Elle soupira d'aise.

Les rayons chatoyants du soleil s'infiltraient par la fenêtre, perçant la couche de tissu protectrice. Ils titillaient ses paupières toujours closes, réchauffaient sa peau d'une agréable chaleur et déposaient de soyeux reflets dans sa chevelure.

Elle se pelotonna davantage, enfonçant son nez dans le duveteux de son oreiller. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur. L'odeur de propre.

Le calme de la lande résonnait à ses oreilles. Le gazouillement des oiseaux dans les branches. Le bruissement des feuilles au passage du vent. Le sifflement des aiguilles des grands sapins à l'orée de la forêt.

Ses paupières frémirent. Elle remplit ses poumons d'air.

L'arôme de thé noir embaumant la chambre. Le griffonnement d'une plume sur le papier. Le froissement d'une feuille de papier qu'on arrache.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il était assis à son bureau, les coudes appuyés sur la table. Il avait les sourcils froncés, il semblait agacé. Sa main ne cessait de gribouiller inlassablement les feuilles qu'il rédigeait, sûrement un nouveau rapport. Il pestait parfois entre deux lectures. Il buvait une gorgée de thé de temps à autre sans jamais lâcher sa plume.

Elle l'observait. Toujours étendue sur le matelas, tournée sur son flanc gauche, elle l'observait. Sans bruit. Sans discrétion. Sans gêne.

Elle sentit un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait le détailler quand il était ainsi. Concentré sur sa tâche, les sourcils froncés. Elle se plaisait à détailler chaque trait de son visage, les encrer dans son esprit, redessiner le moindre contour de son profil, imaginer sa main plonger de nouveau dans ses cheveux sombres, en caresser la partie rasée. Elle sentit monter en elle un accès de tendresse. Son sourire s'élargit.

Elle se redressa sur ses pieds. Doucement mais sans pour autant chercher à être discrète elle se glissa derrière lui. Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Elle suivit de ses yeux grisés le mouvement haché et rapide de la plume sur le papier un moment.

Son regard descendit sur sa nuque.

_Il n'a pas son foulard._

Elle glissa ses mains par derrière et entoura sa poitrine solide de ses bras. Il eut un léger frisson qui l'immobilisa une seconde. Elle nicha son nez dans son cou et respira son odeur. Sa main reprit son œuvre. Elle frotta son nez contre sa nuque et expira. Il ralentit sa rédaction. Elle remonta le long de sa gorge et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux.

Il avait cessé d'écrire.

Une envie s'insinua en elle. Une envie qui la démangeait, la traversait du bout de ses doigts à la plante de ses pieds. Un besoin pressant de tendresse et d'attention.

Elle voulait qu'il la reprenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui chatouille le cou de ses baisers tendres, qu'il la caresse avec douceur, qu'il la cajole comme une enfant, qu'il la chérisse comme un trésor.

Elle lui susurra à l'oreille ses mots si rares.

_**\- Je t'aime...**_

Il laissa tomber sa plume. Il enserra les bras autour de son buste, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux caressant son torse.

Elle lui embrassa de nouveau la joue.

**\- Levi...**

Il se défit de l'emprise de ses bras sans lâcher ses mains. Il délia leurs doigts, attrapa son poignet et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il plongea dans son regard nacré. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un tel mélange de sentiments dansait dans ses prunelles d'argent. L'amour, l'envie, la douceur, la tendresse, l'affection. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait adressé pareil regard aussi chargé. Bien sûr, il avait eu droit à chacun mais jamais en même temps.

Un sourire étira un coin de ses lèvres.

_C'est normal dans son état._

Il massa le poignet qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. Puis monta le long de son bras. Doucement, sans hâte. Il n'était pas pressé après tout. Il avait bien compris qu'elle cherchait de la tendresse de sa part et il allait lui en donner. Mais il le ferait avec douceur.

Il déposa la paume de sa main sur sa joue lisse. Il la caressa de son pouce. Elle sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir de la tête aux pieds. Il l'a regardait avec tant d'amour, tant de douceur. Et il lui souriait.

Elle sourit elle aussi.

Personne n'avait droit à tel regard de la part du Caporal. Personne ne le voyait jamais avec pareille expression. Personne sauf elle. Avec les autres il était froid, intransigeant et cassant même si au fond il les appréciait. Mais avec elle il changeait. Avec elle il était doux, tendre, amoureux, prévenant, passionné, possessif, protecteur. Tout ce dont elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit. Du moins avec elle.

Il passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure de jais. Elle avait retrouvé sa longueur d'antan qu'il aimait tant. Il la ramena contre lui et y déposa un baiser en en humant le parfum. Un parfum floral, un parfum de jasmin.

Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou. Une vague de sérénité l'envahit. Elle soupira de contentement en fermant les yeux.

Elle était bien. Elle était sereine. Elle était en sécurité. Elle était heureuse.

_**\- Je t'aime, Mikasa.**_

_**Petite anecdote**__** : J'ai écrit ce OS dans mon lit un dimanche matin. Et pour mieux visualiser la scène du début je l'ai faite en écoutant le vent, les oiseaux et tout... mais le problème c'est que j'étais tellement prise dans le rôle que j'ai failli me rendormir **__**.**_

_**Petit mot de l'auteur**__** : Ça va peut-être vous surprendre vu le titre du One Shot mais je déteste les "Je t'aime - Moi aussi". En tout cas dans les romans ou les fanfics. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est niais à souhait. Non je suis injuste, il y a des fois où ça passe. Quand c'est bien amené, quand c'est bien écrit, quand l'ambiance y est, oui j'aime ça. Mais les trucs de ils s'embrassent pour la première fois et ils se disent je t'aime, non ! Pour moi le "je t'aime" c'est pas juste je t'aime, c'est quelque chose que tu dis quand tu es sûr de tes sentiments et quand c'est vraiment fort. (C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai jamais dit je t'aime à un garçon **__**.)**_

_**Pour moi le je t'aime parfais c'est celui romantique, banal, inattendu. Celui que tu murmures à l'oreille. Mais surtout le sincère, où tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Où à chaque fois que tu le prononces tu te rends compte à quel point c'est vrai. Du moins dans les Fanfics.**_

_**Je suis partie un peu loin mais j'avais envie de le dire **__**.**_

_**P.S :**__** Je trouve que l'histoire est un peu niaise, pas vous ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Je t'adore**

Elle était là, dans leur maison, dans leur chambre, sur leur lit. Elle avait un léger sourire, un sourire serein.

Elle était là. Belle, radieuse, calme. À moitié allongée, son dos appuyé contre des coussins à la tête du lit, elle brodait. Ses doigts entremêlaient le fil rouge pour former une petite chaussette, tirant chaque fois un peu plus la pelote de laine à ses côtés. Le son des baguettes s'entrechoquant l'une contre l'autre accompagné du bruissement discret des feuilles des arbres rythmait le calme de la pièce.

Elle était là. _Sa femme._

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, il l'admirait.

Ses cheveux que le zéphyr de printemps s'amusait à faire danser autour de son visage. Ses yeux, focalisés sur sa broderie, d'où toute inquiétude avait été balayée et avait laissée place à la sérénité. Sa bouche qu'il connaissait si bien étirée en un tendre sourire. Ses mains qui s'activaient automatiquement au-dessus son ventre.

Il se décolla du montant de la porte, s'approchant du lit. Il mit un genoux sur le matelas à ressorts.

Mikasa sentit deux bras l'enlacer et un poids sur elle. Ou plutôt sur son ventre rond.

Elle était là. Dans ses bras. Sa femme. Et la mère de son futur enfant.

**\- Levi ?**

Il resserra davantage son étreinte, la tête posée sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi.

Elle sourit, attendrie. Ses doigts délaissèrent leur ouvrage et caressèrent les cheveux corbeau du futur père. L'éclat argenté de l'alliance à son annulaire droit ressortait dans cette touffe ébène.

_Cinq ans..._

Cinq ans que la guerre contre les titans et contre Marh avait pris fin. Cinq ans de reconstruction. Cinq ans de paix.

Cinq années de tranquillité hors des murs. Cinq belles années de pur bonheur. Cinq années à profiter de chaque jour, de chaque heure qui passe aux côtés de celle qu'il aime, à partager sa vie.

Les yeux clos, il écoutait les gargouillements des eaux qui bougeaient sous les mouvements du bébé. Il sentit un petit coup contre sa joue.

Il releva la tête, arquant un sourcil en direction du ventre.

**\- Il a bougé ?**

**\- Il m'a donné un coup oui.**

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.  
Mais en cinq ans on ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes.

**\- Il a de qui tenir.**

**\- C'est vrai que sa mère est une véritable brute.**

Il avait rétorqué avec un sourire narquois en relevant les yeux vers elle.  
Elle pouffa en secouant la tête.

**\- Et son père un nabot prétentieux**, _dit-elle, encrant ses prunelles obsidiennes dans son regard métallique._

Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Cela faisait peut-être déjà cinq ans qu'elle était sa femme mais il l'aimait toujours comme aux premiers jours. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle et ses nouvelles rondeurs la rendaient d'autant plus belle à ses yeux.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant aimé une personne et encore moins une femme.

Il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir connaître un tel bonheur et une telle paix auprès de quelqu'un.

Sa mère, Farlan, Isabel, son escouade, Kenny, Erwin... Tous l'avait quitté laissant un vide béant et une peine immense dans son cœur. Mais elle, elle l'avait comblé.

Il passa une main sur sa joue caressant de la pulpe de son pouce.

_Si douce..._

Il avait failli la perdre elle aussi. Mais elle s'était accrochée, elle ne l'a pas abandonné. Elle était restée à ses côtés.

Il descendit jusqu'à son menton et effleura sa lèvre inférieure, le regard captivé par les deux bouts de chair rosées.

Et elle partageait désormais sa vie avec lui.

Il colla son front au sien, glissant sa main derrière sa nuque.

Et elle portait son enfant.

Il l'attira vers lui, guidant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la tendresse des gestes d'ordinaire si brusques de son mari. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il ait des marques d'attention envers elle mais cela changeait tant de la brutalité d'antan de l'armée qu'elle savourait chacun de ses moments avec délice.

Un glapissement lui échappa quand elle se sentit plaquée contre les coussins brusquement et la sensation des lèvres de Levi sur les siennes disparue. Son corps était de nouveau emprisonné dans une étreinte.

**\- Levi ! Arrête !**

Elle riait aux éclats malgré ses protestations. Le nez de son mari lui chatouillait le cou alors qu'il humait son parfum. Il frotta son nez dans le creux de son épaule, redoublant les rires de sa compagne.

**\- Levi !**

**\- Merci...**

Elle se tut, son rire en suspens. Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait reversé contre les oreillers dans son fou rire.

**\- Mikasa...**

Il souffla au creux de son oreille quelque secret qu'il ne confiait qu'à elle.

_**\- Je t'adore.**_

_**{ 774 mots }**_

_**Thalia, j'espère qu'à l'heure à laquelle je poste ce One Shot tu n'es pas encore réveillée, que tu as été raisonnable et que tu t'es couchée tôt ! Attention sinon je finis pas le dessin !**_

_**Mes filles, voilà je l'ai fait ! J'ai écrit un One Shot durant les vacances ! Victoire ! Je n'aurais pas à faire le grand écart lors de la choré pour la danse. Ouf, sauvée...**_

_**Note de l'auteure : Cette fois-ci c'est plutôt Levi qui a un besoin d'affection, si on peut dire ça. Ahh~ j'aime imaginer des moments aussi paisibles pour eux deux, ils ont vécu tant d'horreurs. Je leur donne un petit moment de bonheur avec de la tendresse et du rêve.**_

_**Ça vous a plu ? **_  
_**Ai-je réussi à vous faire passer un moment de détente ?**_  
_**Avez-vous oublié vos problèmes du quotidien pour quelques pages ?**_  
_**Est-ce que ça commence bien vos vacances ?**_

_**Vous êtes en vacances, hein ? Si c'est le cas, BONNE VACANCES ! Les miennes viennent de se terminer **_😢_**...**_


End file.
